graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Graal Politicial Parties
A suggestive piece on the formation of parties representing ideological beliefs and behavioural tendencies of classic militants. While a fun idea which can be used and built upon by any willing, this is not canon. THE EAGLE PARTY On the issues: GUILDS- 'One unified central, powerful guild is necessary to both rebuild the community, and maintain it. It is the most organized and effective way, as shown with the State. '''UNIFORMS-' All uniforms should be private, and only extremely trusted officials should be given uniform files. Leakers should be punished severely. 'RANKS-' A rank system similar to the one the State had works most effectively, as there are many spots and positions to fill that can make sure every job is done. 'TRAININGS- '''Formations is the most important training, as it helps build discipline; which is the most important trait for a good soldier. '''REBUILDING THE COMMUNITY-' We need to form a centralized guild similar to the State, and get everyone used to serving at the ranks they are given. People who don't adjust need to be shunned from combat roles and placed in civillian positions, or banned from the community altogether. '''THE CLOVER PARTY On the issues: GUILDS-''' A organization similar to the Kingdoms needs to be implemented, as it is impossible to truly get people adjusted to serving at ranks they are given. Strong unified guilds have only one life, however a organization like the kingdoms can work for months if developed correctly. 'UNIFORMS-' The majority of uniforms should be public, and everyone should have access to uniform files; along with head files. 'RANKS-' A rank system similar to Imperia's system works best, as there are much less ranks and less possibility for rank issues. 'TRAININGS-' Trainings need to focus on developing personal skills, such as recruitment, towering, site building; etc;. This works best, as it will train and develop the next generation of officers. 'REBUILDING THE COMMUNITY-' We need to form a organization similar to the kingdoms, and we need to accept the fact that a lot of people chase ranks. In a organization similar to the kingdoms, many people would be given officer spots; which would get them working. '''THE TALON PARTY On the issues: GUILDS-''' No guilds in militaries should exist, however if one must exist; it should be a semi-military organization that only shares few traits such as ranks; that focuses on things like towering and GST. 'UNIFORMS-' Uniforms should be preserved in a public museum vault; where there is images of the front views of all uniforms ever created. This will encourage future GFXers and lead to better GFX. 'RANKS-' Rank systems should be abolished; until militaries are reborn. Even then, it should be as minimal as possible; working with only 2-3 ranks. 'TRAININGS-' People of sufficient veteranship should be permanently excluded from training topics they have already learned. Otherwise, trainings should be a mix of Imperia and State style. '''REBUILDING THE COMMUNITY- '''Militaries need to be abolished entirely, and the past members should trailblaze and develop elsewhere. When someone of sufficient skill and power comes along to unite militaries, the former militants should unite under this person. '''THE ARROW PARTY On the issues: 'GUILDS-' Only one guild should ever exist, and that should be a past military that has shown significance. 'UNIFORMS-' Only uniform creators should have uniform files. 'RANKS-' The rank system should be decided upon by the guild; however it should be strictly enforced. 'TRAININGS-' Traditional trainings such as formations, spar, and rallies. '''REBUILDING THE COMMUNITY- '''One faction such as State, or Imperia that has shown significance in the past should make a return; and everyone should unite under its banner. People need to serve at the rank they are given, and those who appear to be rank chasing should be demoted; or punished. The community needs to revert itself to previous times. NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR: Hey guys, Fessler here. I threw this together in 20 minutes; to see if it can be implemented or anything. I suggest everyone read each and every issue thoroughly, and choose which issues you agree with which party on. The party you agree with the most is probably the party you are; although you could consider yourself a Centrist if you're in the middle of all 4. I suggest you put the parties in your status, and debate + discuss with members of other parties. I'm going to be working on this in the future, and I'll be adding more issues; party logos, stuff like that. Category:Literature